Just Dance Wiki:Good Article
This is what a good article should look like (its contents and arrangement). Refer to this page if you have any questions on what to edit. (note that this is meant mostly for song articles) "(Song title)" 'by , covered by (cover artist) (if applicable), is featured on ''Game 1, Game 2, and Game 3 (subsequent games only if applicable). Appearance of the Dancers Be sure to add images of the coaches, and if there is only one coach, it's not necessary to put any P1. If there is only one mode, there is no need to put Classic. ''All descriptions must''' be in statement form ending with proper punctuation, and not bullet points.'' Classic P1 (info comes here) P2 (info comes here) P3 (info comes here) P4 (info comes here) Extreme (info comes here) Sweat (info comes here) Background Classic (info comes here) Extreme (info comes here) Sweat (info comes here) Mashup It is '''imperative' that each and every dancer in the routine is put in the list by chronological order of appearance.'' (Song title) ''has a Mashup on ''Game. Dancers * Song 1 * Song 2 'GM1' * Song 3 * Song 4 * Song 1 * Song 5 and it goes on until the end. Let's say Song 1 doesn't appear in its own Mashup; then, Song 1 should be left unbolded. Games in brackets should not be put beside the song; this means that something like ''Song 3 ''(''JD3)'' should not be in the section. Gold Moves There are X Gold Moves 'in the routine: Classic (info comes here) ''Insert gallery showing the Golden pictograms. Extreme (info comes here) Insert gallery showing the Golden pictograms. Sweat (info comes here) Insert gallery showing the Golden pictograms. Puppet Master Mode (or Party Master Mode) ''(Song title) ''has a Puppet/Party Master Mode. Here are the dancers in order of appearance. * '''Song 1 * Caption 1/Caption 2/Caption 3/Caption 4 (must hyperlink to the caption owners!) * Caption 5/Caption 6/Caption 7/Caption 8 and it goes on until the end. Community Remix (song title) ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * ''(list of featured players) Appearances in Mashups (Song title) ''appears in the following Mashups ''(list alphabetically): * Song 1 ''(if applicable)'' * Mashup 1 * Mashup 2 * Mashup 3 List goes on. A quick summary can be found on the Appearances in Mashups page. Captions (Song title) ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes ''(OR: ''in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4 ''OR: ''Party Master Modes). Here are the captions attributed to his/her dance moves: Classic * ''(list of captions) Extreme (if applicable) * (list of captions) Sweat (if applicable) * (list of captions) Trivia * (Add relevant, unbiased trivia info) * do not add the following: ** first and onlies - e.g. This is the first song by Bebe Rexha in the game. (unless the artist has had more songs in the series) OR This is the first and only song by Michael Jackson in the game. *''Don't use short forms like JD4, JDWii etc.'' *''Don't hyperlink the same article in the trivia more than once.'' Gallery SORT according to type of images, e.g. Files (insert gallery of miscellaneous images related to the song) (such as menu squares, avatars and pictograms) In-Game Screenshots (insert gallery of miscellaneous images related to the song) (such as menu) Promotional Images (insert gallery of miscellaneous images related to the song) Glitches (insert gallery of miscellaneous images related to the song) Beta Elements (insert gallery of miscellaneous images related to the song) Videos SORT according to type of videos, e.g. Official Music Video (insert gallery of relevant videos) Teasers (insert gallery of relevant videos) Gameplay Videos (insert gallery of relevant videos) And that's it! You have made the article as good as possible. Of course, there are some discrepancies, so be sure to use logic or ask a fellow Wikimate if you need help. Please edit this page according to the correct template if I have missed out anything. Also, note that the sections from Mashup ''to ''Captions ''are only if they exist for the song. References ''Add '' by default.'' Site Navigation Add the respective templates here. Every article is supposed to have the Read in Other Languages ''template. Other Notes Capitalisation Rule Words like ''Files, Covers, etc. should not be capitalised by default, as they are not proper nouns, just basic nouns. Contractions Don't use contractions in articles. Category:Policy